school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou Tollar
Caillou Tollar is the main protagonist of the program of the same name. He’s also the main antagonist of Off to the Falls, ''the protagonist of ''Rise of Bill, Strong Forces, and Cipher's Law, and the tetartagonist in the show School Daze. He is evil, sinful, villainous and his interests include Chuck-E-Cheese’s and Word Domination. He used to be a minor character in the show School Daze, but ever since School Daze: The Movie, he became part of the main cast & he started appearing in every episode. Description Caillou is an evil kid, he did so many bad things. Like, for example, he gave Rigby rabies in “Phineas and Ferb: The School Daze”, which resulted in him losing his right arm. He also snuck off to Chuck-E-Cheese’s in his Grounding Videos. Everything he does always results in him getting grounded by his parents. Tico used to be his partner-in-crime, but he started to dislike Caillou after he made him go savage in “Phineas and Ferb: Off to the Falls”. Caillou would always torment Boots by yelling at him, beating him up, and telling him to shut up. In earlier episodes, Caillou was actually nice to Boots, he’s even included him in him and Tico’s antics. Dora, being the girlfriend of Caillou, is completely unaware that he is a terrorist. Caillou is the only one of Tom’s friends who Trent actually likes. Later on in the series, Caillou retired as a terrorist and began acting kind towards others, even Boots. For Example, when Brian was kicked out of the house for posting a racist tweet, Stewie became depressed, so Caillou called Brian over to his house to cheer him up. He only acts rude towards those who insult him or his friends(Ex: Quagmire or Rigby). Caillou has also rescued Perry from the possession of Bill in the Rise of Bill Arc. After Boris was caught cheating in Anime Extravaganza Movie: Endless Summer, Doris filed for divorce, and Boris got custody of Caillou and Rosie. As a result, Caillou and his family moved to Quahog Rhode Island, and is no longer able to attend school with Tom in the Advanced Education series. However, starting with Season 2, he starts going back to school with Tom and co. to help them with all their difficult schoolwork. Looks Caillou has fair skin, blue eyes, and a bald head, which comes from a condition known as Alopecia. He is surprisingly tall for his age, being about the same scale as Tom Connelly. Caillou/School Daze (Seasons 13-37) In the Caillou ''series, his grounding videos, and most of the School Daze series, His usual attire consists of a yellow T-shirt with a red collar, blue shorts, white socks with red stripes(yellow in Caillou), and red sneakers. Advanced Education/Senior Year (Current) In Season 1 of Advanced Education and Unified Track, Caillou wears the same yellow shirt, but his shorts are replaced by blue baggy sweatpants. He also wears the standard green OWCA jacket, which is tied around his waist, and an orange and white wristwatch, which he received from Perry. On his head, he wears a red cap with a black Nike symbol on it, and on his feet, he wears red converse sneakers. In "The Concert Chronicles", Season 2, and the rest of Advanced Education, as well as the Senior Year series, Caillou receives a more punk-like set of attire. While keeping the red cap and wristwatch from Season 1, Caillou now wears a black leather jacket over a yellow hoodie with red laces. Underneath the hoodie, he still sports his trademark yellow t-shirt with the red collar. He also wears dark blue jeans tucked into a bluish-gray pair of combat boots with silver accents. In Senior Year, Caillou replaces his old red cap with a new black and red Adidas cap. Dog-Daze In the Dog Daze of Summer series, Caillou can be seen wearing his trademark red-collared, yellow t-shirt underneath a black sleeveless leather jacket while keeping his previous red cap, wristwatch, blue jeans, and gray boots from the Advanced Education series. Other Outfits In Season 1 of ''Caillou, he wore a gray t-shirt with his red collar, and the same blue shorts and red sneakers. In the Earliest episodes of Caillou, he wore a red sweater with a green collar, green pants held up by blue suspenders, and blue shoes with red soles. When Rosie was born, he wore a yellow t-shirt with red overalls and his red shoes. On the last day of High School Experience, Caillou wore a light blue FHS t-shirt with his blue shorts and red sneakers. In Gym Class, he wears a gray t-shirt with blue cargo shorts. Starting with Season 29, his t-shirt is white and his cargo shorts are black. In cold weather, Caillou wears a yellow snowsuit underneath a black vest, a gray and purple helmet with goggles, purple gloves, and black boots. In Advanced Education, he replaces his cap with a Santa hat. In Senior Year, Caillou wears a yellow winter jacket, a red beanie, a red scarf, and red gloves. When Swimming, Caillou wears a pair of yellow swim trunks with red trim. In Advanced Education, his Swimsuit is yellow with a black zig-zag pattern. During Jerry and Terri's Ring Ceremony, the Best Buddies Prom, and Track Banquet, Caillou wore a dark blue suit with a yellow dress shirt and a red tie, as well as black formal shoes. During Aunt Sally and William’s Wedding, Caillou wore a bluish-gray formal suit with a white shirt, a yellow tie, and black shoes. In the alternate timeline, Caillou’s outfit is similar to what he wore from Seasons 13-37, but with really bright colors. In Unified Basketball, Caillou wears his yellow t-shirt underneath the standard navy blue and gray Unified Panthers jersey, blue shorts with white highlights, blue socks, and red and white sneakers. During the Homecoming Dance, Caillou wore a yellow v-neck sweater over a white shirt, blue trousers, and dark gray formal shoes. Biography He was the main antagonist of Off to the Falls, as he would cause trouble for Phineas and co., and try to make Perry go savage. His plans were eventually thwarted by the gang, and he got grounded. As punishment, he was forced to attend Franklin High School with Tom, Trent, and WIlly, who he would later form a close bond with. Prior to High School Years, he met Stewie and Brian, who became his best friends after Leo and Clementine. Outside of School, he would often hang out with his girlfriend Dora, or watch YouTube with his friends. He attended Franklin High School throughout the entire High School Years series, as well as the first 7 Seasons of Forever Sophomores, before departing to Gravity Falls to make things right with Phineas and co. After gaining their trust, Caillou and the gang do many fun things together, before Perry gets possessed by Bill CIpher, causing Caillou’s new friends to become depressed. He then helps them overcome their depression, forms a team, and rescues Perry during The Weirdness War. Afterwards, he returns to Franklin and helps Tom and co. with their finals, as Perry has a full-on battle with Tord Larsson. For the last 3 Seasons of Forever Sophomores, Alex has attended Franklin High School with Tom and co. during Caillou’s absence. In Advanced Education, he moved to Quahog due to his parents getting a divorce. He was absent for an entire month before returning to school and helping Tom and co. with their schoolwork. Trivia * Caillou was originally going to die in the School Daze Thanksgiving Movie, but that idea was scrapped because it was "just to predictable". * Caillou is the 3rd most popular character in the School Daze series. * Caillou was voiced by 6 actors. Gallery Screenshot_2017-01-07-21-35-06.png|Caillou playing a drum at age 3 A_Younger_Caillou_with_Gilbert.jpg|Caillou hugging Gilbert Calliou-tantrum.jpg|Caillou's infamous circus temper tantrum Caillou_playing_with_a_Soccer_Ball_(Follow_Me)_0029.png|Caillou playing soccer 42_big.jpg|Caiilou with his family images (2).jpg|1Redbed: Caillou's Christmas download.jpg|Caillou gets Grounded: African Vulture promo download (1).jpg|Caillou gets Grounded: The Movie download (2).jpg|Caillou getting his wang chopped off download (3).jpg|Caillou after calling the baby stupid caillou_0.png|Caillou Artwork Caillou 8GA.png|8th Grade Adventures Artwork Caillou HSY.png|High School Years Artwork Caillou FS.png|Forever Sophomores Artwork Caillou_8GA.png Caillou_HSY.png Caillou_FS.png Omniverse Caillou.png|Caillou's Road to the Omniverse Artwork Caillou_AE.png|Caillou's Advanced Education Artwork Caillou_SC.png|8-11 Year-Old Caillou in Advanced Education Flashbacks Caillou_AE 2.png|Caillou's outfit for the rest of Advanced Education Caillou_DD.png|Caillou's Dog-Daze Artwork Caillou_SY.png|Senior Year Artwork Caillou_8GSY.png|8-11 Year-Old Caillou in Senior Year Flashbacks Category:Antagonists